


涂油子弹

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 原力小牛垃圾
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	涂油子弹

这是城市易主的第三年。今天最新的新闻是一个年轻人的头颅被电车碾碎了。

“我们需要一名将军。”有人说，“就像他们一样的将军，那种一旦发生战争，能带领我们进行成功抵抗的将军。”

“我们不需要将军。”

“就是将军让我们变成这样的。”

“那群人才需要将军！”

“他们选出一个人当将军，是因为那个人才能有限，不能既当将军，又当首领。”

“我们有首领。他被原力守护，他有燃烧的剑，战无不胜，它插进石头轻易得就好像把手插进水里。”有人总结，“我们现在这样，是因为首领不见了。只要他回来，一切都会变好。”

“一切都会变好。”他们喃喃自语。

有人哭了。

“安静，可怜虫！听比你强的人说话，哭泣的人不管是战斗还是生活都毫无用处！”

凯洛伦也说过这样的话。燃烧的剑，广袤的土地，他从祖父手里继承的责任与荣耀。

赫克斯打断他，“据我所知，你的位置是用叛乱夺来的。”

“我证明了它本来就属于我！我打退了入侵者，把国境线东推到海岸线……”

“但是，现在它们已经到了要烟消云散的时刻。”

赫克斯说，“就在今天。”

凯洛伦不说话了。他现在看起来就是头牛，拥有牛的畸形蹄子，牛的尾巴，头发被洗得很蓬松，黑发中垂出两只牛的耳朵，耳朵上打了标签，这特殊的耳环来自工业化流水线，打着一行条形码和“检疫合格”。

他是在圣周游行中被擒获的。当时他身披新鲜剥下的牛皮，点燃柴堆，牛的脂肪和肉一起被焚为灰烬，期间牲畜的血从他的头发一直流到下巴，最后滴进泥土，扮相像杀人狂在万圣节要糖。

那头牛是他亲手宰杀处理的。除了游行的这天，牛不可被杀，也不能被吃，因为牛是神圣的，伤害牛的人会下地狱，受永远的折磨，但是为祈求得偿所愿，人又非有牛的燔祭不可。

“这么说，你们的首领一定会下地狱。”

凯洛伦无不骄傲：“自然。世世代代的首领都是这么做的。所有人都毫不犹豫。”

赫克斯对此不发表评论，继续用刀叉切分今天的晚餐。

“你吃的是什么？”

“小牛排。”

凯洛伦在笼子里狂怒。

到了又一个第三年，好像没人记得失踪的首领了。他们一人一票选出了自己的将军，这位新鲜出炉的将军没有赫克斯那么苍白瘦削。他的选民谈到地方的将军叽叽喳喳，“他根本拎不动刀剑，上不了战场。他可能是个巫师。我搞不懂他为什么会是‘将军’。”

“没错，我见过他们的人打仗，他们一抬手，我们就倒下了。”

“首领也会这样。”

“小声——现在已经没有首领了。”

新将军负责替“旧将军”征税、派遣劳工、开采矿产，病病歪歪的木头窗户配上了现代的百叶窗帘，所有人都屏息望着亮如白昼的灯光，为征服夜晚而如痴如醉，学着什么是前膛步枪，城里粪水泛滥，挤满臭不可闻的露天厨房。文字或合或离，契约、誓言、盟邦、姓氏、时间，一切从墨水瓶里延展出来，延展得无限长，像一串串绞绳。

凯洛伦也乖了一些，赫克斯可以把链子放长一点了。链子很短的时候，凯洛伦绕半径很小的圈，链子长的时候，凯洛伦的圈就绕大一点。

被切除舌头后他不再说话，叫声呜噜呜噜，整日昏昏欲睡，遇到他讨厌的人来汇报工作会变得凶恶。但他还是会吃香皂。他一直觉得那是龙血霜。

“你是人还是牛呢？”

某一天起，凯洛伦也不再因为这句话咬赫克斯的手。

赫克斯感到极大的满足。为人类所操纵的力量，为人类被制服的力量，为在力量面前人变成驯服的他的牲畜。

他亲手把凯洛伦宰杀，以不名誉不神圣更不原力的方式。

“笃笃笃”，他的书记官急匆匆地敲门后直接推门而入，目瞪口呆地看到自己的上司被 _染红了_ 。他愤怒地抹掉凯洛伦的血，听完了汇报才去洗澡。期间凯洛伦的无头尸体一直呆在原地，不平整的粗糙断面气管翕张，冒着血沫。当赫克斯离开，尸体终于轰然倒地，天花板上的血沙漏般持续滴着，他软和的臀瓣奇怪地分开，精液漏出来，淌到赫克斯办公室的地板上。

第二天，当地驻军收到一批新的子弹。包装纸闻起来滑腻鲜香，用嘴巴咬开时口水会不由自主地分泌。新将军嗅了嗅，大喊：上面涂了牛的脂油！

所有人愤怒起来：这是要侮辱我们！

他们抓起草叉，大叫：挺进首都！给将军点颜色瞧瞧！

杀人时过程越是简洁，结果就越是惊人。

太阳升起的时候，血水几乎把每个人的鞋底都整个浸透，但是天气很热，干渴的土地很快把它们全部吸干了。

我好冷。一个年轻叛军仰躺在阶梯上。他艰难地呼吸，失去了一半的身体，也睁不开眼睛。他小声说：将军，天堂会有冷风吗？

赫克斯向前走去，跨过了他的手。

end


End file.
